The rains embrace
by Sy.Chi
Summary: *AU NaruSaku* Sakura found herself in the middle of her father's gambling chaos. Her life has spiraled out of control and she doesn't know how to handle it. Is it late for her to restore her life back to normal? *Trigger warning: A lot of sensitive will be brought up in this fanfiction.*
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP!" The booming voice echoed.

I woke up petrified. I rose up quickly lashing my head side to side. "Where am…" I took a moment to look around at my surroundings almost forgetting where I was... It was cold and dark. I was laying on the ground in a cell. The only light in this area was dim and useless. It smelled of mold and mildew. I looked down to see the shackles around my wrist.

The harsh memories of being brought to this place came flooding back. My body was in so much pain from being thrown around like a ragdoll like I didn't mean anything to anyone. I didn't want to be here, but I didn't have much of a choice. It was my only choice…

The man standing in front of the cell jangled a pair keys. It was too dark to see his face, but I could see the silhouette of his body from the dull light. The jingling stopped and he went to open the cell door.

"Today's your big day, huh? Finally going on auction to pay off your father debts. Congratulations." He walked over to me grabbing a lock of my hair. He started tugging at my hair roughly. "Stand up!" He shouted loudly. He started pulling on my hair more. I groaned a little before forcing myself on my feet. He released the locket of my hair and it draped back over my shoulder.

He grabbed the chain connected to the shackles around my wrist and proceeded to pulling it. He was leading me in a direction towards a grudgy looking door. The smell of mold and mildew slowly faded the closer we got to the door.

He opened up the door and started leading me up a staircase. There was the sound of a crowd chanting. My body started to tense up with every step. This was really happening, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I don't want this. " _Someone help me! Someone help me!_ " I kept screaming to myself over and over again.

We got to the top of the staircase and the bright light at the end of it nearly blinded me. There was a group of men standing there. It was like they were waiting for us to arrive. The man pulling the chain jerked me ahead of him and pushed me to the group of men.

"Here she is. Get her ready for the auction." One of the men grabbed me and threw me in a cage. I fell to my knees. I kept my head lowered.

"Such a cute girl. Sad I wasn't able to use her for myself." All the men surrounding him would chuckle while adding their comments and remarks.

They started pushing the cage. I didn't see where they were taking me, but the chanting of the crowd gotten louder and louder. It was almost painful to listen too.

The cage stopped moving and the chanting could be heard clearly now. People were yelling out prices and names all at once. It was too hard to keep track of everything that was being wailed out.

"And now what you've been waiting for!" A loud booming voice announced. "Our main event! The selling of this fine piece right here!" I could hear the cage opening up. Someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt and yanked me up. When they yanked me up, I lifted my head. When I lifted my head there was a crowd of people. The entire crowd was filled with men. They were all dressed in suits.

The crowd of men were staring at me in amazement. My body was shivering. I was going to be sold to one of these men. The room smelled of different types of colognes. It was almost sickening.

"The bidding price will start at one hundred thousand!" The announced shouted.

After he announced the price, the crowd of men started to go wild. Random men in the crowd started blurting out prices one after another.

" _One hundred fifty thousand."_

" _Two hundred thousand."_

" _Two hundred fifty thousand."_

" _Three hundred thousand."_

The crowd almost went silent. After "three hundred thousand" was blurted out.

"Three hundred thousand, going once, going twice!"

"Five hundred thousand." The crowd gasps hearing such a high amount of money. My eyes widened. Five hundred thousand was more than enough to pay off my father's debt. The man who called out the price had his hand up. He was standing next to a blonde haired male in the corner.

"Five hundred thousand, going once, going twice, SOLD to the one and only ."

I started to get pulled towards another door. The chanting wasn't as loud now. I didn't know where I was going now, but I just assumed they were getting ready to trade me over to this ' ' person. I was saddened and relieved at the same time. Hopefully everything was going to be alright now, but I didn't want to live this lifestyle. I never wanted anything like this to happen.

Once I was through the door, the man pulling me removed the shackles from my wrists. I held my wrist up slightly to see the indent the shackles made. My skin was a red rosy color. I should feel happy, but I knew I wasn't free from the future that was chose for me.

"You've been sold. Put on a pretty face for your new master." He tossed the shackles off to the side. He showed no interest in where they landed.

" _My new master."_ I repeated back to myself.

The male and I stood there for a moment before footsteps could be heard. Two man came walking up. I recognized the blonde hair from the male in the crowd. Standing next to him was the male with the dark hair who had his hand up. It was clear he was the one who purchased me. He was holding a briefcase in his hand. He didn't show much emotion on his face. I didn't dare to make eye contact with him, but I peered over to the blonde haired male.

We made eye contact and I felt myself panicking. I was somewhat scared. His eyes were beautiful blue color. He didn't give me a smug look. The look in his eyes was different from what I've experienced in the last few days. His facial expression was filled with sorrow. It was almost like he was saying he felt bad for me without any words.

"The money is all here." He walked over to a table opening up the case. The case was full of money. The man who was standing with me walked over and started taking the money out bit by bit. I was guessing he was counting the money by eye.

"It was nice doing business with ya." The man stuffed the money back in the case and closed it. "She's all yours."

The dark haired male walked back to me. The expression on his face didn't change. He went in his pocket and pulled out a collar. He placed the collar around my neck.

"You belong to me now and me only. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I nodded my head in agreeance.

"Naruto." He looked over to the blonde haired male and walked away.

" _Naruto…"_ I mumbled.

"Hello there." He smiled at me. It caught me off guard. I guess he heard me say his name? "Please follow me."

"Yes Sir." I followed him in the direction he was leading me.

Things were a tab bit awkward while we were walking to the location he was leading me to.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" He disrupted the silence. "I've never seen such a beautiful girl like yourself in a place like this."

I didn't answer him, but I continued to follow. I couldn't find the right words to answer his question without bringing myself more pain and sorrow.

"You don't speak a lot, huh? That's fine." He chuckled. "I understand. It would be a bit awkward talking to some strange guy you've never met before."

"I'm sorry…" That's the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

"No need to apologize. I'm Naruto as you heard before. I'm Sasuke's chauffeur, butler. Whatever you want to call it."

I didn't understand why he was being so kind to me or even talking to me like he cared. I wasn't used to this feeling. After the last few days of what I've experienced it felt like I lost a piece of myself. It's like I didn't recognize what kindness was like anymore.

He stopped walking and turned around towards me. He was smiling at me.

"At least tell me your name if you're never attending to talk to me."

"My name?" I looked away from him.

"Tell me?"

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno…"

"That's a beautiful name." He continued to smiled at me before proceeding to walk again. We were coming up on another door, but this door led outside.

The man I would be calling Master now was standing there. Naruto ran up to him.

"Ahh sorry for taking so long Sasuke."

"It's fine Naruto." He patted him on the shoulder.

I walked up to the side of my new Master watching Naruto's movements. He walked up to a sleek black car that was parked in front of my Master. The windows were tinted black. I guess we were getting ready to leave this place.

Naruto opened the passenger door and waited for Sasuke to sit down. Once Sasuke sat down, he closed the car door. He opened the back door for me. Once I was in the car, Naruto hopped behind the wheel, and started the car.

The car started to move. I placed my hands in my lap and sat their patiently. I looked up for a moment. I noticed Naruto peeking at me through the rear view mirror. I looked away as soon as I noticed. He seemed like he would be trouble. I didn't want to get myself caught up with him. I was already in enough.

This was the start of my new life. The life I didn't choose, but the one someone else chosen for me. There wasn't anything I could do, but accept my faith.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about two months since Sasuke purchased me from the auction. It's been a long two months. I was tired and my body was running low on energy. Things here weren't the greatest. It was horrible. Part of me almost wished I was still in that cell. I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

My body was sore. It pained me to move even the slightest bit. Sasuke was abusive in every way possible. Even for the smallest mistakes, I would be punished. Everything had to be perfect for him or he'd get angry. My body was covered in bruises. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror when changing my maid uniform.

I was trying my best to be careful with anything that I do. I couldn't complain much. He owned me. I'm his. There's nothing I can do about this situation, but deal with it. My words were limited. I tried not to speak much. I didn't want to say anything that I was going to regret or get Sasuke angry.

I was in the kitchen preparing Sasuke's breakfast. He was out late last night. He came home drunk out of his mind. Naruto and I had to help him in the house. The eggs and bacon were still hot. I poured him a cup of coffee. I placed the food on a platter and proceeded to his room.

There were a decent amount of steps to walk up. I was so used to it now I never lost my balance anymore.

I made my way up the stairs.

The door to Sasuke's room was cracked open.

I used the edge of my shoe to open the door fully. Sasuke was sitting up in bed with his face covered by his hands.

"Goodmorning Master."

He spread his middle and index finger apart peeking through to look at me. I walked over to him placing the platter on his lap. He removed his hands from his face looking down at the food I prepared. Sasuke went for the cup of coffee first. He took a small sip of it. He pulled the cup away from his lips and brought the cup over my head. Sasuke poured the coffee over my head. My hair got soaked from the coffee. The coffee dripped from my hair onto my uniform.

"It's cold." he growled. "Make some more."He claimed it was cold, but it still felt warm against my skin.

"I'm sorry Master."

I picked up the empty cup from the platter and walked out the room. While I was walking down the hallway, Naruto was passing by.

"Goodmorning Sakura-chan." He took another glance at me before fully passing. He must've of seen the coffee stains. "...Are you okay…?"

I couldn't even bring myself to respond. It was embarrassing having anyone seeing me like this. Since I've been here I never really spoke to Naruto. The only time I've actually spoke to him willingly is the first time we met. After that I kept my mouth shut. The only time words were exchanged between us was due to the fact of Sasuke telling me to pass on a message.

Once I was downstairs again, I brewed a new pot of coffee for Sasuke. This time I made sure the coffee was steaming hot. I placed the cup on a small plate and returned to his room.

Sasuke and Naruto were having a conversation about something. I couldn't even pay attention to what they were speaking about. I tried not to make too much noise when placing the plate on the platter next to his food.

Sasuke picked up the cup of coffee, taking a small sip of it. The coffee was hot enough for him and I avoided more hardship for the moment.

"Tonight I'm going to be throwing a little get together with a few people. I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior and that dining room to be spotless. Do you understand me?" He looked at me with an intense eye. "Luckily for the both of you I'll be using professional food caterers tonight. Less work for you."

"I understand." I nodded my head.

"Yes Sir." Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke waved his hand towards me. "The dining room is your job Sakura. Naruto I'll tell you what I need you to do." He was shooing me away. "Go clean yourself up."

Nodding my head, I left the room quickly.

My uniform was still damp from the coffee. I returned back to my headquarters to change into a new uniform.

" _A party? I wish he would've told me this prior instead of the day of._ " I tossed my stained uniform into a bin before I made my way to the dining area. The dining room was hardly used by Sasuke. He would only use it for occasions like this. I was pretty sure the room was dusty and needed a lot of attention.

All Sasuke wanted to do was surround himself with provocative women and men of similar interests of him. It felt like they were all using each other to feel better about themselves instead of facing their realities.

Before getting to the dining room I stopped by the little broom closet getting some supplies. I filled a small bucket I grabbed with some cleaning supplies. It was enough to get the dining room done.

I proceeded to the dining room and started cleaning. As I suspected it was dusty as ever. It wouldn't take me that long to clean, but it was still a pain in the ass. This room was so big, yet Sasuke barely used it. I understood he had the money and the funds to live such a lavish life, but shesh.

This room was lavishly decorated. Whoever decorated the room clearly took their time with it. Just experiencing how Sasuke was for these two months it was obvious he wouldn't settle for second best anything. Even if it came to decorating.

There was a fancy dining room set directly in the middle of the room under the chandelier. There were decorative plates and wine glasses on the table. The crystals dangling from the chandelier looked extremely expensive just by how the light refracted off them. The different coloring of light from the crystals was almost mesmerizing to the eyes.

Who needs all of this stuff, if you're not going to use it. Everything in this place just seemed like such a waste to me, but I had no room to complain. This was my new home now.

My thoughts paused for a moment and my mind went blanket.

" _I wonder if mother found somewhere safe to live_." I asked myself as if I already knew the answer to the question I riddled myself with. A small sigh parted from my lips. A heavy pain consumed my heart while thinking about her. I miss her. I miss her so much. She could be anywhere right now and I'm not there to help her.

My eyes started to burn severely. I could feel the tears building up unwillingly. My breathes felt so heavy and harsh. _"No, don't cry. Don't cry. You can't cry. I have to be strong_. _"_ I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand roughly before the tears tried to roll down my face.

I took a moment to compose myself.

The feeling that taken over me faded away for now. I went back to cleaning the dining room. It was almost finished.

The dining room was completely clean. Not a speck of dust anywhere. The room smelled of cleaning products. It wasn't to harsh on the nose, but by the time the party would start the smell would disappear.

I was somewhat relieved that I didn't have to attend to the rest of the house. I didn't know what time the catering service was going to arrive.

I was curious of the tasks Sasuke entrusted Naruto with. It was clear that they were really close. I could only wonder how long Naruto has been here with him. This house was extremely empty when I arrived. Just those two in a house alone. Maybe Sasuke had some maids. Who knows.

I placed all of the cleaning supplies back in the bucket and returned them to the closet. I didn't know what I was going to do next, but I'm sure I had a little time to spare before the caters arrived.

* * *

It was time for the party. The catering service arrived and setup. There was expensive food, wines and champagne everywhere. I was standing by the door greeting everyone that was arriving. A bunch of women and men dressed up in fancy attire. Most of the women had a smug look on their face when walking by me. It felt like they were looking down to me.

After majority of the people arrived I went inside the dining area to help.

I carried around a platter with a bottle of wine on it asking the guest if they wanted some. I was getting tired and frustrated from all the people being here. Some of them were saying sly things under their breath about the way I looked and why my breast were so small.

More and more people were arriving.

It was getting worse by the minute.

There were so many people here now. The clinking of wine glasses and the many voices was giving me a headache. All I was doing was offering people drinks and asking them if they needed anything. I just needed a small break. I placed down the plater I was holding and made my way out of the room. I doubt anyone was going to notice I was missing. The caterers were doing the exact same thing as I was.

I didn't go out of the front door. Avoiding as many people as possible was my goal. I didn't want to welcome anyone else.

The backyard was the only place where I would be able to escape the noise. I slide open the door and closed it behind me. It wasn't anything to special out here. Sasuke has a small lake in the yard, but I just seen it as normal water. The moonlight reflected off the water. It was kind of beautiful.

The patio stood out the most to me. There was more lavish furniture out here too. There was a bar out here too. I didn't even know where I was going to sit.

I decided was I going to sit on the dock by the lake. From where I was standing now I could still hear the voices of the people inside.

I only took a few steps forward before I heard the door slide open behind me.

"Sakura, Are you alright?"

I turned around to see Naruto standing there closing the door behind him. A small sigh escaped my lips. I didn't want to deal with him right now either. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. I didn't bother to stop walking.

"I seen you walk off and I was wondering if you were okay." He placed himself in front of me cutting off the path I was walking.

"Go away."

"Why won't you just talk to me for a second? You're always avoiding me."

"Please, leave me alone." I was getting irritated that I even had to have this conversation with him at this moment. I just wanted to be alone. "You're really annoying. Go bother someone else." I tried to step around him, but he wouldn't let me.

Naruto let out a loud sigh. "What the fuck is your problem?!" The sound of his voice was intense and a little bit scary.

"My problem?! What's your fucking problem?!" Why don't you just go fuck off!"

"You're the one with the problem here! All I want to do is talk to you and make sure you're alright! But you ignore me!

"What is there to talk about?!" Both of our voice were getting louder and louder. We were both trying to talk over each other. "I'm in a place where I don't want to be! I'm scared and hurting right now!" I clenched my fist. I was getting angry. My eyes started to burn again. I couldn't stop the tears this time. "Do I look alright?!"

He placed his hand on my face wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I turned away from him quickly wiping my face.

"No, I'm sorry." I sighed out of frustration. "I've been on edge since I've gotten here. Honestly, I've been on edge for a while even before I got here."

"Sakura…"

"If you really want to know why I'm here I'll tell you." I turned back around and continued to walk towards the dock. I could feel his presence following me.

I sat down on the edge of the dock and Naruto plopped down next to me.

We sat in silence for awhile. I didn't know how to begin to tell him. Where do I start and How do I begin.

"The whole reason why I'm here is because I had to pay off my father's debt." I sighed.

"Your father's debt?"

I nodded my head and proceeded to talk. "He had a terrible gambling problem. All of his money went towards gambling. He wouldn't stop. He got himself involved with dreadful people. They didn't care about anyone, but themselves."

Naruto was silent and didn't speak at all, but the expression on his face was a bit confusing. He looked upset and frustrated. I didn't know what the expression was, but it was something.

"It gotten to the point where my father didn't have enough money to offer. My family didn't have much money left. It pained me everyday seeing my mother in such a state of distress because she knew she couldn't do anything to make him stop. He promised her everyday that he wouldn't do it anymore, but it was just more lies. Things started going missing from the house like jewelry. We both knew who was doing it and where it was going, but we acted like we were clueless. "

"Day by day, the debt grew larger and larger. My mother and I were clueless about how massive this debt had gotten until one day. We were all home together. It was strange because father was always gone. He would only return home at night, but on this day he was home all day."

"There was loud knock and the door. We had no idea who it could've been. At that moment there was such an expression of fear on his face. I knew something was wrong at that moment. Mother went to open the door and a few men bum rushed inside. They slammed the door behind them and asked for my father."

"Sakura stay here." He whispered those words to me before he stood up and walked towards the door. I sat in the living room as my body shook out of fear. The men voices were strong and bold. The conversation they had was short, but it was apparent. They told my father he had a week to come up with the money that he owed them or they were going to take my mother to pay off his debts. They even insinuated that they would kill him and her. They left quietly after."

"After that everyone was in a panic. My mother didn't know what to do and neither did my father. We only had a week to do something. What could we possibly do. There was barely any money left. I didn't want anything to happen to either of them. They were my parents. I loved them both. Even though my father was the cause of this I still loved him."

"There was no resolution for this problem. Mother continued to ask him what were they going to do. He had no answer. Nothing he said was going to change anything. "It's going to be alright." Those were the only words to come out of his mouth."

"About two days passed since the men came and everyone was on edge. Words were barely exchanged between anyone. I didn't know what I could've possibly done to change anything by myself. The days were going by slowly. The 5th day was getting closer and closer. Father was out of it. Mother wouldn't even step outside because she was in fear."

"The 4th day arrived, but it was weird. Father was speaking to us like there wasn't anything wrong. His words had a slight hint of amusement to them. I didn't know how to feel about this, but I didn't have much to say about it either. I thought he had came up with a plan to save our family from this situation he got us in, but…"

I stopped speaking. That heavy feeling taken over my body once more.

"But what?" Naruto asked me.

"He left us. He left us to suffer alone. He left us to deal with his problems. The night before the men were supposed to come he left in the night when we were sleep. He left a note saying he couldn't do this and he was sorry. So he was leaving us."

"I really thought that family was supposed to be something that was important to someone. I thought that family was supposed to be everything, but I was wrong. He didn't care about us to just leave us like that. The day came when the men were supposed to come. The little bit of money that we did have left was stored in a place where my mother and I only knew about. We were going to use that money to flee and get to safety. But I knew they were going to come after us if we both left."

"Mother was in a panic and didn't know what to do, but I knew what I was going to do. It would make everything right and she would be safe. We gathered up the money that was left. We put some clothes and the money in a duffle bag. There was sudden bangs at the door and we knew it was the men. We were going to run out the back door towards the train station. We jetted off towards the back door as the front was kicked in. The door slammed open and the men rushed in one by one. One of them peeped that we ran out the back door and yelled out to the other men."

"After we gotten out of the house, i knew we had to make it to the train station as quickly as possible. It wasn't too far away. We were ducking and hiding. The men were going to try to follow us. We gotten to the train station and one of the black cars that belonged to the men spotted us. There was a train boarding at the moment. We didn't know where it was head, but we needed to get on it. I could hear the men screaming "There they are." before hopping out of their cars chasing us."

"Mother was panting and scared. The crowd of people were boarding the train and we were pushing our way through the crowd to make it on that train. Majority of the people in the station got on that train. The doors on the train was closing." I sighed for a moment. "I pushed mother in and the doors closed. I was on the outside of the train looking in at her."

"She started screaming my name and banging on the glass. She was crying hysterically. I placed my hand on the glass on the door and looked at her one last time before the train started moving. She was trying to pry open the door with her hands, but she couldn't. I could hear the men running up on me from behind as the train started moving."

"I smiled at her and whispered I love you before the train slipped away and my hand lowered. The men came behind me and grabbed me. After that I was taken to the head of the gang. He didn't want me for himself, but he thought the next best thing was to sell me off to someone. I was laying in a dirty cell for awhile and then i was purchased by Sasuke."

"S-Sakura. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. That's terrible." Naruto placed his hand over mine. I was looking off into the distance admiring the moonlit lake. "Do you think your father is still out there somewhere?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I rather him be dead right now than actually alive." I paused for a moment. "Is that selfish for me to say?"

"I don't think it is. You've been through a lot and he's put you through a lot."

"I don't know where my mother is, but I know she's safe right now. That's the only thing that matters. I'm fine with doing this as long as she's safe."

I stood up from the dock and looked down at Naruto. I cut off the rest of the conversation right there. We'd been out here for awhile and I didn't want to talk about what happened anymore.

"Come on. Let's go back in. I'm sure Sasuke might be looking for us by now." I extended my hand out to him and he grabbed it pulling himself up. We walked towards the backdoor to return to the party.


End file.
